Mai Valentine Vs Wuya
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that Point With two Sages defeated, two more remain in order to get to Chase. The third Sage however is Wuya. Kimiko passes down Raimundo's offer to duel her, because she suspects the last Sage is Ken, and she wants to duel him. Mai however offers to duel Wuya, since she wants to save everyone the hassle of dueling her. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Mai picks Harpy Lady Wuya picks Emperor Scorpion Wuya's turn *Activates Glove of Jisaku, by discarding a card, she can take any Shen Gong Wu card from her deck and place it in her hand. *Summons Evil Spirit (ATK: 1200) *Sets a card Mai's turn *Summons Cyber Harpie (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Evil Spirit *Wuya activates her face-down Changing Chopsticks, which reduces Cyber Harpie's ATK by three quarters. (ATK: 450) *The attack fails and destroys Cyber Harpie (Mai: 3250) *Because of Wuya's Deck Master effect, when Mai takes damage to her life points, wuya can bring any Shen Gong Wu card from her deck, and move it to her hand. *Sets two cards Wuya's Turn *Sacrifices Evil Spirit to summon Ghost of Nightmares. (ATK: 2200) *Attacks directly *Mai activates Negate Attack, ending the Battle Phase. *Sets a card Mai's Turn *Activates Amazon Calling. by discarding two cards from her hand, she must draw as many cards as possible, until she has five Amazon cards,and summon them. She summons Amazoness Chain Master (ATK: 1500), Amazoness Fighter (ATK: 1300) Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700) Amazoness Swordswoman (ATK: 1500) and Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1100) > (ATK: 2600) *Attacks Ghost of Nightmares. *Wuya reveals face-down Golden Finger, which cancels one attack made by the opponent. Wuya's Turn *Summons Vampire Lady (ATK: 1550) *Activates Mikado Arm, doubling Vampire Lady's ATK (ATK: 3100) *Attacks Amazoness Tiger (Mai: 2850) and wuya actvates Deck Master effect. *Attacks Amazoness Chainmaster with Ghost of Nightmares (Mai: 2150) Mai's turn *Sacrifices Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Fighter to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK: 2000) *Swotches Amazoness Paladin to defence mode (DEF: 1300) Wuya's Turn *Attacks Amazoness Paladin with Ghost of Nightmares *Attacks Harpie's Pet Dragon with Vampire Lady *Mai activates face-down Hysteric Party, at the cost of dicarding a card, she can revive Cyber Harpie (ATK: 1800) *Mai activates Elegant Egotist, to split Cyber Harpie into three. *With four Harpies on the field, Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK increases by 400 for each (ATK: 3200) *The attacks is reflected. (Wuya: 3900) *Sacrifices Ghost of Nightmares to summon Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000) *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (VL ATK: 2500) *Attacks one Cyber Harpie (Mai: 1450) (HPD ATK: 2900) and Wuya's Deck Master effect activates *Sets two cards Mai's Turn *Switches the two Cyber Harpies to defence mode. However Wuya activates face-down Switching Piper, which stops Mai from switching monsters to defence permanently. *Attacks Vampire Lord with Harpie's Pet Dragon (Wuya: 3500) but Vampire Lord is immortal, so it's not destroyed. Wuya's turn *Activates Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, destroying Vampire Lord and a card from her hand to summon Blind Swordsman (ATK: 5000) > (ATK: 5500) *Attacks Harpie's Pet Dragon *Activates Deck Master effect, bringing Harpy Lady to the field, to cancel the attack. Mai's Turn *Activates Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation, which destroys all of Wuya's monsters and deducts half the monster's aTK off her life points (Wuya: 750) *Attacks directly with Harpy Lady (Wuya: 0) Mai wins. Category:Fan Fiction